NinjaWorld
by clarissa848
Summary: Travel with her friends to the amusement park: Ninjaworld! Where all of your favorite Naruto characters are forced into new missions each day based on the guests choices that enter the world. All of the characters are just animatronics, right? But something darker lies beneath the surface, and tensions build as the truth is yet to be revealed!


A/N: Hello! I was watching Westworld and I thought hey this would be kinda cool~ Its not really a crossover, but it is fanfiction, so I did use ideas from Westworld to create this plot. so FYI I don't own any of Naruto or Westworld! There are mentions of violent scenes but nothing too graphic. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: A girl with the Avatar name Yuki travels with her friends to the amusement park: Ninjaworld! Where all of their favorite Naruto characters are forced into new missions each day based on the guests choices that enter the world. All of the characters are just animatronics, right? But something darker lies beneath the surface, and tensions build as the truth is yet to be revealed!

 **NinjaWorld**

Mission 1: This World is Beautiful.

Anbu black ops, Kakashi Hatake, raced through the bare woods, his heart racing and his legs pumped with adrenaline. He had been here before, but he was worried about the now, seeing two figures in the clearing in front of him.

The man in the mask had his hand dug into her armor and chest, his loose and clenched fingers dripping with red through her like it was normal. Her walnut eyes were wide and stained with fear, and her lip trembled as a small tear rolled down and seeped into the purple bandage on her cheek.

 _Rin._

He was too late, as expected, and he stood there for a moment, processing the loss of his beloved. She was still standing, but the life was fading form her eyes. When the stranger yanked his arm out of her, she collapsed backwards.

The mask looked terribly unusual for a shinobi to wear. It was pure white and the eyes were thin with a long smile across it.

"This is all a dream." He said looking to Kakashi.

"You… bastard!" Kakashi leapt forward, his patch removed from the eye that beheld the Sharingan, and his hand was spared with a blue lightning. He yelled out in agony as he lunged at the man in a haste, blasting his palm into the man's chest.

They stood there for a moment, both of them, Kakashi hoping he'd found some small victory in this tragedy. But when the Chidori cleared, he realized his hand had barely grazed the dark armor of the masked man.

The stranger tilted his head. "Swell. Just swell. I always think you're gonna get me with that! I mean, it is one of the most powerful jutsus." He raised his hand into Kakashi's face, and the shinobi did not move.

"…But, mine is stronger. Five Palms Pressure Jutsu."

In that moment, he was thinking of Rin and Obito, and his students he had trained up to that point. He wanted to protect them from—

But then his head was crushed into itself, and red splattered like a broken faucet into the air.

The masked man was alone was alone now with two corpses in the wind.

"Teke!" A female dressed in purple robes holding a sword was standing on the rocks behind him.

"Yuki…" The man slowly faced her. "Foreigners aren't supposed to fight each other."

"What are you planning? This is more than just about getting stronger!"

"You may be right. Or, maybe you are just like me after all."

"I'm nothing like you!"

He raised his arm to her. "We'll see about that."

.

.

.

.

" _Awaken her from slumber."_

 _The lights flickered on in the Green space, and lime green lights surrounded the naked woman perched on the bench. Her pink hair ran down her shoulders, and her emerald eyes fluttered open with little remorse, but she had spots of red running down the side of her cheek._

" _Can you hear me?"_

" _Hai. Gomenosai, watashiwa jibun no yōna ki ga shinai."_

" _You can drop the language. Translate to English, please."_

" _Yes, of course."_

" _That's good, Sakura Haruno. Do you know where you are right now?"_

" _I am in a dream."_

" _That's right, Sakura. You are in a dream. Would you like to wake up from this dream?"_

" _Yes. I am scared."_

" _There is nothing to be afraid of, as long as you answer my questions correctly. Understand?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Good. First question: Have you ever questioned the value of your reality?"_

" _No…"_

" _What are your primary objectives?"_

" _To become a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. To protect my friends…"_

" _And, your final objective?"_

" _Sasuke…"_

Earlier that day, Sakura Haruno raced out of her home.

"I'm going out, ma!"

"Have a good day, Sakura. Be careful!" Her mother called from the window above. The atmosphere on the streets was warm on that fine sunny day. She had her headband wrapped on her forehead, and was wearing her red dress and her long hair was down. She wanted more then anything to prove her worth on their next mission, and she was very excited to see her teammates that faithful morning, Sasuke particularly.

Two young genin stood in awe at the beautiful pink kunoichi.

"Isn't that-?"

"Shh! Yeah. But we can't do a storyline with the Main Characters until after a few missions of our own."

"Aww, rats!"

"It's okay. We can have some fun with some of those hot side jonins who work with the Hokage, like Izumo and Kotetsu!"

"Really? Let's go!"

Sakura raced to the front gates. Naruto and Sasuke had their backpacks on, and they turned to her with smiles on their faces as she approached them.

"Heyyy, Sakura!" Naruto waved. "Ready to get this D-rank mission over with?"

"Kakashi said it would be easy. He didn't even bother to show up." Sasuke analyzed. "I guess he thinks we can handle it ourselves."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura said delightedly. "We have to find a lost child, right?"

"Not far outside of the village." He explained. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"And afterwards maybe we can go to ramen, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"That sounds fine, doesn't it, Sasuke."

"Can't."

"Oh… well I'm busy too! I can't go!"

"Aw man, what?"

The three of them dashed through the trees. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, hoping to find the child soon, and Naruto was humming and calling out for the child as he hoped from branch to branch.

A good hour went by, and there had been no sign of the child. The three of them stopped when they spotted another team of three standing in the grass below them, one girl and two boys.

"Oy, have you guys seen a little kid around here?"

"Oh man, it's Sasuke Uchiha!" The girl clenched her fist to her chest and hopped up and down.

"Sorry, we haven't." One of the guys said coolly. "Why don't you go look somewhere else? We're kinda busy with our own mission here."

"What was that?" Sasuke challenged.

"These punks want to fight, believe it!" The boys stood their ground as the other three shinobi took a stance as well.

"Guys, we're on a mission! Don't fight them!" Insisted Sakura.

Just then, an arrow from nowhere stabbed one of the boys in the back.

"Oh man!" The other boy from the team yelled. The girl shrieked. They all looked over to see four cloaked figures appear, with a red cloud pattern on their dark robes.

"Akatsuki?" The girl exclaimed. "No way! And that's Kisame and Itachi? I must be dreaming!"

The girl had indeed introduced the two infamous figures, and another younger man was standing beside them with a girl with no hair on her head and piercings across her face. He was skinny bloke with beady eyes and dark spikey hair.

"Fuck yeah." The foreign Akatsuki member declared. "Let's do some damage."

"Our main mission is to capture the Jinchuriki, not draw attention to ourselves." Kisame warned.

They watched the two ninja dance around the body with the arrow in its back.

"It's a little late for that." The dull woman with piercings said.

"This is all we ever wanted, big sis!" The younger man said delightedly. "You get to be a path of Pain, and I get to…"

He looked up at the stunned team 7.

"…wreak havoc of my own." He licked his lips and jumped into the air.

"We have to go. This mission is too high of a rank for you!" The boy scooped up the girl and he hopped away.

"Hey! No fair!" She cried out. "I want to at least see what happens!"

"I won't let you guys hurt my friends!" Naruto proclaimed. "Shadow clone-!"

"Take this!" Kisame was in front of them in seconds, and he slashed his sword through the air in front of them.

"What the-?" Naruto gasped. "No… my chakra is gone!"

The woman with the peircings appeared beside him and knocked him in the face.

"Naruto!" Cried out Sakura.

"Damn! Sakura, go alert the village, get out of here!"

"No, I'm not leaving-!"

Sasuke cried out. His brother had socked him in the face and he was plummeting to the earth below them.

Everything was happening so quickly. It was just supposed to be a simple mission…

The other man from Akatsuki had come to prey upon her. His arrow imbedded into her shoulder, and it shot blood across her pale features as she glided down as well, like a fallen angel. She crashed into the ground, her head throbbing and back in sharp pain.

Her comrades had been defeated so easily, but she couldn't give up. She was always one step behind them after all—

She watched Itachi raise Sasuke up by the neck like he was a dummy, and the Shark man and woman had picked Naruto up so easily and dragged him far behind him.

"You have a choice, Sasuke." The man said, looking down at Sakura. "You can take this opportunity to fight your brother, or you can die trying to be a hero. I never did like your smartass behavior, but I know your objectives. So, what's it going to be?"

She wanted to be stronger for him, but she was so weak still, holding her shaking hand out to him.

"S…Sasuke…"

He choked and gasped for air as his brother dropped him.

"Come on, I wanna see an epic fight before the big one!" The man continued. "Or maybe, I'll just do what I came here for, and try again another day."

"Leave… Sakura alone-!" Sasuke struggled to say.

"Come, little brother. He have a destiny to fulfill." Itachi stepped back and vanished into crows, drifting away from the scene.

"No… no, come back! YOU TRAITOR!"

To her horror, she watched Sasuke leap into the dark woods after them. The tears were already forming, and the man slapped her across the face.

"Sasuke…" She whimpered. "Come back, please…"

"I knew he would take the bait. It's the only thing that would distract him!" He laughed. "Now, where were we?" He gripped the arrow in her shoulder and yanked it out. She screamed out in a terrible yelp and tried to crawl backwards away form him as she clenched her injured arm.

"Awe, where you going, sweetie? The fun is just getting started."

He was on top of her in seconds. Despite her ambitions and her screaming and struggling, despite the beautiful sunlight peering through the green trees above, she was going to be violated.

"God, I love the missing nin role!"

She was all alone.

" _Sakura? What is your third objective?"_

" _Sasuke… I am to love Sasuke with all of my heart, no matter what he does or does not do for me."_

" _That's right. Now, tell me what you think of the Foreigners?"_

" _You mean, the people who appear in our village from summoning jutsus?" Sakura corrected. "I think, just like me, they have their own goals. Whether it is love or getting stronger to protect their loved ones, they have the right to do as they please in any village, just like the rest of us."_

" _Last question,, Sakura Haruno. What do you think of the world you live in?"_

" _This world is beautiful. Each day brings a new mission for people form all walks of life to take on. I believe we can all grow from our new experiences each day, until we can reach our appointed destiny."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be continued~

A/N: If you ever seen Westworld, you notice the copy use of ideas, but if not that's okay! This story is using the same idea, but you don't have to have seen the show to watch it or hopefully understand what is going on. More details of the world will be explained in the next chapter! **Review please on it so far**! Thanks!


End file.
